XMen:Cinderella style
by Electre
Summary: The X-Men are doing a play on cinderella. who will get which part and how will it end?
1. The Announcement

I don't own any of the X-Men: Evolution characters or Cinderella characters. It wont is exactly the same because the X-en is playing the characters but it should be fun. Also I do own Electro so I suggest you read my earlier fan fictions and read my bio.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mr. McCoy had called most of the institute into his room including the teachers. They were sitting at desks and the teachers were standing. It seemed like Mr. McCoy was taking forever to come. He was the one who called the meeting and was late.  
  
"He's probably planning some boring science lesson or something and wants us to test it" Amara sighed  
  
"If he doesn't get here soon I'm leaving" ray demanded  
  
A while later Hank appeared in the doorway he was holding folders and pieces of paper.  
  
"Finally bub this damn room is too stuffy" Logan complained  
  
Hank set his things down on his desk and looked at everyone  
  
"So Hank what have you got planned today?" Storm asked  
  
"Not just today Ororo but for quite a while. See I have decided to have another one of our daily plays" Hank purposed.  
  
"Remember the last play. It was Snow White and I was Dopey the seventh dwarf," Jamie said looking embarrassed.  
  
"And I was the lovely prince" Scott laughed  
  
"And your wonderful Snow White was me" jean hugged Scott  
  
"But today we are doing a play like that. Now we are doing Cinderella" Beast announced There was a few groans and a couple of cheers.  
  
"Please say we don't have to sing and no auditions" Jubilee threw her hands in the air.  
  
"This is not a musical and there are no auditions. I have picked the cast and everyone has a part even teachers. But unlike last time I haven't chosen friends to be together" Beats chuckled. There were more groans and fewer cheers.  
  
"I thought we agreed no teachers would be in this play. I cant act" Logan objected but it was too late  
  
"The cast is the following" Hank took a piece of paper and began to read  
  
"The Wonderful Cinderella will be none other than Kitty"  
  
"Oh no the prince better be someone nice. I don't want to kiss anyone"  
  
"Jean you will be The Queen in other words the princes mother"  
  
"That's not too bad"  
  
"Scoot you will be the king or the Princes father"  
  
"Aren't I a bit young to be a father?"  
  
"Kurt you will be playing one of the mice"  
  
"A mouse do I look like a mouse to you?"  
  
"Roberto you will be the butler for the Prince"  
  
"I don't wait on people"  
  
"Rahne you will be the Maid"  
  
"Why a maid?"  
  
"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby you will be a Mouse"  
  
"A mouse isn't too bad. Just a meep meep here and there"  
  
"Rogue you will be the wicked Step Mother"  
  
"Oh man I hate being main part"  
  
"Jamie you will be the mouse also"  
  
"Jamie well that isn't too bad I suppose"  
  
"Sam you will be the narrator"  
  
"At least nobody can actually see me"  
  
"Our lovely Prince who, yes kitty does have to kiss is Ray"  
  
"I am not kissing Kitty"  
  
Amara and Jubilee will be playing the ugly Sisters"  
  
"No way we are to pretty"  
  
"Boom boom you will also be a narrator"  
  
"Oh man cant I just be a wall?"  
  
"Electro you will be The Prince's Assistant"  
  
"I don't have to talk do I?"  
  
"Now onto the teachers. Logan will be a large mouse "  
  
"No way. A mouse?"  
  
"Storm will be the magical Fairy god mother"  
  
"I don't go poof and disappear you know"  
  
"The Professor will be a guard for the kings castle"  
  
"Not too bad as long as I don't have to stand up"  
  
"And I will be the director. Your scripts are on the table they have names so please take them. Everybody has something to say" Beast put the Paper down.  
  
"Well Jubilee, Amara I can see why you were picked for the ugly sisters. If you looked in the mirror you would find out too" Jamie taunted. Jubilee and Amara both had horrified looks on their faces and they walked up to Jamie and slapped him on each side of his face. Jamie was left rubbing his cheeks while jubilee and Amara was laughing  
  
"I want everybody to learn his or her lines. Rehearsals begin tomorrow" beast said and with that everybody took their scripts and walked out still talking about their parts.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you enjoy this. Sorry it wasn't that long but the next chapters would be longer. So please read and review! 


	2. Cleaning Times

Disclaimer: ok so the students have been rehearsing and it's the big day. In this first scene the setting will be in Cinderella's house and the following people will be in this scene:  
  
Kitty/Cinderella (the sister of a horrible step mother who makes he clean the house all day)  
  
Amara/andrazella (Cinderella's ugly sister who wants to find the best man to marry)  
  
Jubilee/Anastasia (Cinderella's other sister who also wants to find the perfect man)  
  
Rogue/Wicked stepmother (An evil woman who doesn't want Cinderella's beauty to spoil her two real daughters)  
  
Bobby/Gus (a small mouse who lives in the home and becomes friends with Cinderella)  
  
Logan/Jaq (a small mouse who lives in the house and becomes friends with Cinderella)  
  
Jamie/Pumpkin (A pumpkin who gets turned into a carriage)  
  
Kurt/??? (A small mouse which becomes friends with Cinderella)  
  
Tabatha/Narrator (a narrator who reads the lines which are not being said)  
  
Sam/Narrator (a person who reads the lines which are not being said)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Off stage:  
  
"I'm so nervous. Why do I have to be the first to go on and speak" Sam said. He was pacing up and down the back stage room.  
  
"But why do I have to look so ugly?" Jubilee asked. Jamie opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it when he saw jubilee glance at him. Beast suddenly came into the room.  
  
"Places everyone the show is starting now" he said and clasped his hands together. He walked out and the students took their places.  
  
On stage:  
  
When the students were ready some harmonious music started to play and the red curtain opened. On each side of the stage tabatha and Sam stood. They were behind a tall podium. Sam was dressed in a smart suit and had a bow tie on. Tabatha was wearing a formal white dress. The background of the stage was the inside of a nice looking house. This was it:  
  
Sam/Narrator: Once upon a time if a far away land a small girl called Cinderella lived with her father. They were so happy together. But her father decided they needed a wife to care for the girl. Cinderella's father found the perfect woman who had two daughters at around the same age as his daughter. The two girls were known as Anastasia and Andrazella. One fatef....  
  
Tabatha/Narrator: One fateful day Cinderella's father had a heart attack and died and Cinderella was left in the hands of her wicked stepmother and her two ugly sisters. This so starts out story:  
  
(Amara, Jubilee, rogue and Kitty enters the stage from different sides. Amara is wearing a pink ball gown, jubilee is wearing a yellow one and rogue is wearing a purple one and a grey wig. Kitty is wearing an old skirt and a blue top, which looked like it had been sown together and Kitty is holding a mop)  
  
Rogue/Wicked stepmother: Cinderella you better start cleaning the floor seeing as you have a mop  
  
Jubilee/Anastasia: isn't it great to have our own personal related slave? (Laughs)  
  
Amara/Andrazella: (sings) Cinderella Dressed in yeller went to kiss in cerebella. (Smirks at Kitty/Cinderella)  
  
Jubilee/Anastasia: (also sings) Cindy, Cindy look at you now, you eat grass just like a cow. You can't find a man, let-a-lone get a tan, look at you now Cindy!  
  
Kitty/Cinderella: Just like go away and leave me alone  
  
Amara/andrazella: Well unlike some people who I won't mention we have to get a dress for a ball tomorrow. The king invited us.  
  
Rogue/wicked stepmother: now, now. We better leave Cinderella to clean the WHOLE house  
  
(Rogue, Amara and Jubilee walk of the stage)  
  
Kitty/Cinderella: Why do I have to stay here? I just want to never come back  
  
(Logan/Jaq, Bobby/Gus and Kurt/??? Walk onto the stage. They are wearing a grey furry costume; a hair band with mouse ears on them, fluffy grey slippers and stuck on whiskers)  
  
Bobby/Gus: (in a squeaky voice) hey look its Cinderelly.  
  
Logan/Jaq: (in a squeaky sounding, bored voice) We finally get to meet Cinderella. (Sighs)  
  
Kurt/???: (also in a squeaky voice) Cinderelly, Cinderelly. I can't believe it is you.  
  
Kitty/Cinderella: Rats, rats. Get away (tries to squash them with her mop)  
  
Bobby/Gus: but cinderelly we want to help you. Those mean sisters tried to hurt us.  
  
Kitty/Cinderella: ok, ok. You can help me but please my name is Cinderella. C-I-n-d-e-r-e-l-l-a  
  
Logan/Jaq: ok then Cinderelly. We must go now but we will help you when we can.  
  
(The mice scuttle off the stage and the stage goes dark blue and a moon appears in the background. After a short while the stage goes light again and the background is a bedroom. Kitty and Jubilee are standing in front of a mirror on top of a cabinet with make-up on it. Kitty is wearing her usual rags and Jubilee is wearing a bright green dress)  
  
Kitty/Cinderella: you look beautiful  
  
Jubilee/Anastasia: well go on and state the obvious. Anyway this is a privilege for you to help me with my dress (she holds out a long ribbon for Kitty to tie it around her waist)  
  
Kitty/Cinderella: (takes the ribbon and begins to whisper) it wont fit around your waist  
  
Jubilee/Anastasia: (holds the ribbon with her hands) well that should do. We want you to clean the whole house by the time we come back  
  
(Amara and Rogue enter the room. Amara is wearing the same type of dress as jubilee except its blue and Rogue is wearing a long white dress)  
  
Rogue/Wicked stepmother: Come along now girls. Lets get to the ball. (Rogue takes a bucket and mop from off stage and puts it in front of Kitty. Amara, Jubilee and Rogue then leave the stage)  
  
Kitty/Cinderella: this is like horrible. Things cannot get any worse (suddenly from off the stage a bucket off water gets thrown at kitty and leaves her soaking wet) I forgot. Never say never. But why does this have to happen to me? (Sighs)  
  
(The stage goes black and when the lights come back on the mice are standing in the middle of the stage)  
  
Logan/Jaq: We have to do something about Cinderelly. There must be something  
  
Bobby/Gus: All those mean sisters ever do is tell cinderelly to clean and wash  
  
(Bobby walks to the side of the stage and Kurt and Logan walk to the front. Music starts to play)  
  
Logan/Jaq: (singing) Cinderelly, Cinderelly night and day its cinderelly.  
  
Make the fire, fix the breakfast, do the dishes and the mopping.  
  
Kurt/???: And the sweeping, and the washing.  
  
They always keep her hopping.  
  
Logan/Jaq: She goes around in circles until she's very, very dizzy and they still holler  
  
Kurt/???: Keep it busy, Ccccinderelllllllyyyy.  
  
(The song ends)  
  
Bobby/Gus: what are we going to do?  
  
(The stage goes black once again and when the lights come back on Kitty is cleaning the floor)  
  
Kitty/Cinderella: Dreams are the only nice thing in my life  
  
(More music comes on. This time it is slow)  
  
Kitty/Cinderella: (singing. Kitty dances around the stage))  
  
A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're asleep  
  
In your dreams you will lose your heartache  
  
Whatever you wish for you keep  
  
Have faith in your dreams and some day  
  
You rainbow will come shining through  
  
No matter if your heart is grieving  
  
If you keep on believing  
  
A dream that you wish will come true  
  
(Song Ends)  
  
Kitty/Cinderella: Well at least I have my dreams  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Backstage:  
  
"That was so embarrassing. I can't believe that" Jubilee moaned  
  
"I cannot sing. Why did they make me" Kitty sighed  
  
"And you think I sounded good" Logan complained  
  
"My squeaky singing voice sounded terrible" Kurt said.  
  
"Well you're lucky you don't have to sing again. Me and Ray do" Kitty stamped her foot on the ground.  
  
Then beast walked in. he had a big smile on his face  
  
"I never knew you would sing that well. And your acting wow. But Kitty you have to dry off soon. It isn't too long before you are back on the stage" beast recited and walked out.  
  
"I thought there was nothing worse than Kitty and her acting. But then I saw her sing" Jamie laughed and got another slap around the face  
  
"Well you were really great. At least you don't have to sing a load of words that don't make sense," Storm argued.  
  
"Our next chapter is coming up. We better get ready. Come on Scott" Jean said and wrapped her arms around him  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok so this is chapter 2. Chapter three will be the ball (without Cinderella though. That's in chapter 4) and it will be about the King and Queens life. I decided for this to have a few songs. The songs are from the film and are the right words so if you have the video then it would help because you will know the tune. But there are only two more songs. So I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review 


	3. Life At The Palace

Disclaimer: ok so here is part two. The following are in this chapter:  
  
Sam/Narrator (he tells the things that aren't being said)  
  
Boom Boom/Narrator (she tells things that aren't being said)  
  
Jean/Queen (the mother of the beloved Prince)  
  
Scott/King (The father of the beloved Prince)  
  
Ray/Prince (the Prince destined to find a wife)  
  
Electro/Kings assistant (the kings assistant who helps him)  
  
Roberto/Butler (the butler who waits on the king/queen/prince)  
  
Rahne/Maid (The cleaner)  
  
Rogue/Wicked stepmother (the evil step mother of Cinderella)  
  
Amara/Andrazella (the nasty stepsister of Cinderella)  
  
Jubilee/Anastasia (The nasty stepsister of Cinderella)  
  
Ok so here it is:  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Backstage:  
  
"Come on places and good luck" Storm recited  
  
"I don't want to do this. Please this frilly skirt is embarrassing" Rahne complained  
  
Suddenly clapping could be heard from on stage. Everyone runs onto the stage  
  
(Sam and Boom boom walk to their usual podiums and are dressed in their formal dress/suit)  
  
Sam/narrator: The King and Queens house was pretty hectic right now. People were cleaning and getting ready for the soon to be ball  
  
Boom Boom/Narrator: The king was sure that his son would find some girl he liked, and couldn't wait to get going  
  
(The stage goes black and when the lights come on the background is a very posh office. On the stage is Scott sitting on a throne and Jean next to him with Electro standing next to the king. Roberto standing at the edge of the stage and Rahne is at the other end. Scott is wearing a white suit with a royal red cape. Jean is wearing a white dress with the same red cape. Electro is wearing an all black suit. Roberto is wearing the same suit as Electro. Rahne is wearing a frilly black skirt with a black tiara. She is also holding a feather duster and pretending to dust the walls)  
  
Scott/King: Come on people. I want this place clean. Don't stop until it shines. Understand?  
  
(Rahne and Roberto nod)  
  
Jean/Queen: Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on them dear. They are doing their job and its not like anyone will be in here  
  
Scott/King: They will because I say so  
  
Electro/Assistant: Sir If I may. We should hurry. The guests will soon be arriving  
  
Scott/King: good suggestion. Why didn't you think of that dear?  
  
(Jean looks away from Scott)  
  
Scott/King: did you invite all the single women?  
  
Electro/Assistant: yes sir. Every young girls house will have the invitation from...  
  
Scott/king: from yours truly  
  
Rahne/Maid: Sir if I can make a suggestion I have an idea.  
  
(Jean looks at Rahne in a pleased way)  
  
Jean/Queen: go ahead dear. What is your suggestion?  
  
Rahne/Maid: when the girls get here. Maybe the prince should meet them personally.  
  
Scott/King: I suppose that would be ok  
  
Roberto/Butler: (In a posh voice) Sir maybe there could be an extra room where they could talk alone  
  
Scott/king: don't be ridiculous. They will meet where I can see them and that is final. Now you two better get to the hall and set up. The guests will be arriving soon  
  
(Roberto and Rahne walk off the stage and then the light go out. When they come back on the background is a bedroom and Ray is sitting in the middle on a small chair. Ray is wearing a dark blue, almost black suit and has his head in his hands)  
  
Ray/Prince: why can't they just wait for me to find someone I love in time? Why do they want to hurry me along?  
  
(Music starts to play)  
  
Ray/Prince: (singing)  
  
All my life I've been waiting  
  
For you to bring a fairy tale my way  
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
  
It's not okay  
  
I don't feel save  
  
Left broken empty in despair  
  
Wanna breath can't find air  
  
Thought you were sent from up above  
  
But you and me never had love  
  
So much more I have to say  
  
Help me find a way  
  
And I wonder if you know  
  
How it really feels  
  
To be left outside alone  
  
When it's cold out here  
  
Well maybe you should know  
  
Just how it feels  
  
To be left outside alone  
  
To be left outside alone  
  
All my life I've been waiting  
  
For you to bring a fairy tale my way  
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
  
It's not okay  
  
I don't feel save  
  
I need to pray  
  
Why do you play me like a game?  
  
Always someone else to blame  
  
Careless, helpless little man  
  
Someday you might understand  
  
There's not much more to say  
  
But I hope you find a way  
  
Still I wonder if you know  
  
How it really feels  
  
To be left outside alone  
  
When it's cold out here  
  
Well maybe you should know  
  
Just how it feels  
  
To be left outside alone  
  
To be left outside alone  
  
I'll tell you  
  
All my life I've been waiting  
  
For you to bring a fairy tale my way  
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
  
It's not okay  
  
I don't feel save  
  
I need to pray:  
  
Heavenly Father  
  
Please  
  
Save me  
  
And I wonder if you know  
  
How it really feels  
  
To be left outside alone  
  
When it's cold out here  
  
Well maybe you should know  
  
Just how it feels  
  
To be left outside alone  
  
To be left outside alone  
  
(Song ends. The screen goes black and when the lights come on the background is a brightly coloured hall. Their women painted on there. Scott, Jean and their assistant are standing in a platform coming out from the wall. They are wearing the same as in the office. One the stage is a long red carpet and Ray is standing at one end and Jubilee, Amara and Rogue are standing at the other. Electro is holding a Microphone and there are a few speakers around)  
  
Electro/Assistant: (into the microphone) Presenting Andrazella and Anastasia.  
  
(Jubilee and Amara walk up to Ray, Curtsey and smile)  
  
Ray/Prince: (looking disgusted) Hello there  
  
Jubilee/Anastasia: Hi there. It's great meeting you  
  
Amara/Andrazella: Wow you are so handsome  
  
(Old-fashioned music starts to play and Jubilee takes the prince into the middle of the stage and they dance)  
  
Jubilee/Anastasia: you dance great your highness  
  
Ray/Price: can't say the same for you. Oowww. Ou stepped on my foot  
  
Jubilee/Anastasia: oh I'm very sorry  
  
(Amara walks over and pushes Jubilee away)  
  
Aamra/Andrazella: So how do I look?  
  
Ray/Prince: Peachy (fake smiles)  
  
(Ray, Amara, jubilee and Rogue freeze and the music go quieter)  
  
Scott/King: Maybe he has found someone  
  
Jean/queen: we shouldn't rush him dear. He will find someone when he is ready  
  
Scott/King: he will find someone when I say so  
  
Electro/Assistant: Be careful sir. You don't want to fall over the edge  
  
(Scott then fall over the edge of the platform and electro holds onto him)  
  
Electro/Assistant: hold on sir  
  
Scott/King: What else do I do? Pull me up you nitwit  
  
(Electro pulls Scott back up and they freeze. The music goes louder and ray and Amara start moving again)  
  
Amara/Andrazella: Oh golly gosh your highness. This is perfect (The stage goes black and people clap)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Backstage:  
  
"Ok that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever don't. I'm not doing that again" Rahne refused  
  
"That song was just terrible. This just proves it" Ray sighed  
  
"Storm your song is next. and Kitty. And remember Ray you have another song" beast recited as he walked into the room 2That was wonderful. You are just brilliant. But the next part is coming up at the Palace. Good luck. It's starting soon" Beast said and walked out of the room  
  
"This is like realty bad. I can't sing" Kitty put her head in her hands  
  
"That is like so totally true" Jamie mimicked and got a fourth slap "Jamie that will go well with your pumpkin outfit. A red face" kitty laugh  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok so this is the next part. That song that ray sung if you didn't notice was Anastasia's left out side alone. I thought I would add some modern songs to it 


End file.
